Slut Complex part 1 - TOP X G-DRAGON (Bigbang Yaoi Fiction)
by YukieTenjou
Summary: TOP gets a little too frisky with G-Dragon after GD has a rough breakup... The thing is, G-Dragon doesn't want TOP to get sexy with him. Hardcore smut fiction. You have been warned.


INFO: The storyline is going to be a surprise. :3  
PAIRINGS: In this story, it's T.O.P. X G-Dragon :3c  
RATING: 18+  
INCLUDES: Angst, strong language, gay sex things  
WILL INCLUDE: Possible gangbang, BDSM, LOTS of kinky things.  
INSPIRED BY: This video: watch?v=4ZiouygOsyA&feature=player_embedded

Note: I'm going to just put "TOP" instead of "T.O.P." when I'm writing. orz Please try to understand. xD

Also note: I copied this from my own LiveJournal because nobody there was reading it, so if you saw it anywhere else, it's mine. XD I'm new to this site, give me time to realize how to use it o_o

Enjoy!

TOP awakened in the middle of the night to the sound of someone knocking on his front door... He didn't often hear someone at his house, since he didn't publicly disclose his address... So when he opened the door, and saw G-Dragon standing there, his eyes reddened, tears streaming down his face, he was relieved that fans hadn't found his house, but at the same time, felt his heart stop with worry for his long time bandmate and friend.

"TOP, I... She..." G-Dragon began to stutter.

"Come in," TOP immediately interjected, and put his arm around his friend, pulling him into his house. TOP sat G-Dragon down on his couch, and went into the kitchen to get him something to eat. TOP was smart, and knew that G-Dragon probably hadn't eaten anything in a while. He returned with an apple and a glass of water, handing it to G-Dragon, who was still hysterical.

"TOP, why are-" G-Dragon began, cut off by his friend.  
"Just eat that and then explain to me what happened." TOP said, his seductive, dominant voice making G-Dragon shudder without meaning to. G-Dragon hesitated for a moment, then nodded, and bit into the apple, trying to get himself together. "Good boy," TOP said teasingly, patting G-Dragon's head before he proceeded back to the kitchen to make something for both of them to eat.

By the time G-Dragon finally finished eating the apple he had, TOP had come back out with some mediocre-ly made pancakes, and juice for the both of them. TOP could tell that G-Dragon was still awkward and uncomfortable, so he took the first bite off of his own plate. That way, G-Dragon wouldn't feel quite as awkward... But it didn't change the fact that G-Dragon was in pain.  
"TOP, are you sure this is alright?" G-Dragon asked. TOP smiled at him.  
"We're friends, of course it's alright." He replied, his voice smooth as ever.  
"... Thank you..." G-Dragon murmured quietly, and started to eat what TOP had given to him. Within a few minutes, both of the men had finished what they were eating, and TOP could tell that G-Dragon felt better.

"So what happened?" TOP inquired, looking G-Dragon in the eye.  
G-Dragon immediately gritted his teeth, looking down. "My girlfriend..." He began quietly, his eyes welling up with tears. "She... She left me for someone else." His entire aura changed as he uttered the words, almost as if a large amount of happiness left his body with every syllable he spoke. G-Dragon was biting his lip, trying to fight his tears, and TOP could only feel his own heart breaking as he looked at the other man's sobbing form. TOP sincerely wanted an excuse to kiss G-Dragon's soft lips, and make him fall in love with him, take away G-Dragon's pain...

Hiding the fact that he was biting his lip, G-Dragon picked up his glass of juice, and took a sip, setting the glass back down, some pulp still on his lip. TOP saw his chance. As G-Dragon reached to wipe his upper lip, TOP reached over, grabbed the smaller man's hand, laced their fingers together, and kissed G-Dragon's upper lip.

G-Dragon started to kiss back, but in moments realized that he was kissing another man, and recoiled, putting his hand over his lips.  
"It's okay, Kwon..." TOP said quietly to G-Dragon, getting closer to his mouth again to steal another kiss. "Just forget about her."  
TOP couldn't even explain it if he tried... With G-Dragon in his house, looking so upset, and so scared... TOP couldn't hold himself back. He wanted to tie G-Dragon down and lick his cock like it was candy. He wanted to fuck him all night, hard and deep, and he wanted G-Dragon to scream, and cry out for him to stop... He wanted G-Dragon to _not _want it.

"TOP, what are you doing?!" G-Dragon snapped, trying to pull away from TOP, and failing miserably as TOP lunged at him and pinned him down, his knee in the center of G-Dragon's chest, the glass plates they had been using earlier falling to the ground and shattering.  
"How many different ways did you fuck her? You know, your ex girlfriend." TOP murmured into G-Dragon's ear. "Did you let her get on top? Did you fuck her in every hole on her body that fit your dick?" His sex-charged whispers and talk of penetration were making G-Dragon hard. "I'm going to fuck you until you're bruised and sore, and bleeding in all the wrong places." TOP whispered, licking G-Dragon's ear lobe. "And I'm going to force myself into you whether you want it or not."

G-Dragon began to squirm and fight, trying to kick TOP off of him, but TOP was stronger than he seemed. "Choi! Get off of me!" He screeched, his voice cracking as he struggled against the larger man. TOP's eyes were dark and seductive, glaring into G-Dragon's scooped the smaller man up, holding him tight so that he didn't escape his grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" G-Dragon screamed, writhing.  
"You should know very well what I'm going to do," TOP's low voice giving G-Dragon goosebumps. After carrying G-Dragon to his bedroom, TOP closed and locked the door, holding tightly to G-Dragon's wrist, as he searched in his closet and pulled out multiple pairs of handcuffs.

G-Dragon's jaw dropped open as he saw the handcuffs, and he kept trying to fight, but TOP held him tight. Throwing G-Dragon on the bed, TOP stripped the smaller man quickly, and chained his arms and legs to the bedposts, his face turning bright red as TOP admired his naked body.  
"Are you an anal virgin?" TOP asked, his inquisitive voice teasing G-Dragon's senses.  
"TOP, please don't do this!" G-Dragon cried out.  
"I asked you a question," TOP said sternly.

Ashamed, G-Dragon looked down and murmured, "Yes."  
TOP leaned in and kissed G-Dragon on the mouth, his tongue slipping into the warm cavern as he let his hands slide along G-Dragon's body. TOP ran his fingers down G-Dragon's stomach, and lower, reaching his hips, and wrapping his fingers around G-Dragon's cock, the smaller man letting out a slight squeak noise that was muffled through their kiss. He let go of G-Dragon's member, and stripped off his own clothes, revealing his large erect member to G-Dragon.

G-Dragon's body was small, and he didn't let the news get out that he didn't have a very big dick, so he felt embarrassed at TOP staring at him while he was naked. But TOP thought that trait about him made him that much more adorable, and made him want to fuck G-Dragon that much more.

"Please, no..." G-Dragon whimpered, tears streaming down his face as TOP laid eyes on his tight asshole, and lifted one of G-Dragon's legs. "Stop!" G-Dragon cried out once more, but to no avail, as TOP started to push into G-Dragon, managing to fit the head of his cock into G-Dragon's tight ass. The blonde began to scream and whimper, letting out a sharp yowl of pain as he tightened around the head of TOP's erection. TOP quickly realized that G-Dragon was too tight for him to slide in and out the way he wanted to, and reached over to his bedstand, the tip of his cock still in G-Dragon as he opened the drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his own cock, shivering at the cold, and then forcing all of his length into G-Dragon's body.

"N-no! Choi, please stop it! It hurts!" G-Dragon sobbed, his back arching as TOP rammed into his prostate.  
"It will start to feel better..." TOP said, knowing very well that it wouldn't, even as he pulled all the way back out, and thrust in again until G-Dragon's thighs were touching his hips. Pulling in and out, sliding against G-Dragon's tight hole over and over again, ramming into G-Dragon's g-spot with every chance he could.

"Please... Please! St-stop!" G-Dragon wasn't speaking correctly, his words becoming caught up in moans as his own hips started to thrust involuntarily, and he let out a quavering, broken cry as he felt TOP come inside of his body, coming at the same time as TOP did.

TOP pulled out, and set a knee on G-Dragon's chest, stroking his still hard cock several times, coming all over G-Dragon's face. The blonde sobbed in misery, and squeezed his legs shut as TOP got off of him, and got dressed, leaving G-Dragon tied to the bed, shaking, covered in TOP's seed, and drenched in his own tears.

Later that night, TOP began to wonder what he had just done to G-Dragon... _Why did I do it? _He asked himself, his head in his hands. _Now, if I let him go, he's going to report me... I... I know what I did was wrong, but I don't know what to do..._  
Moments later, TOP heard a knock on his front door for the second time that night. His heart racing, and panic overwhelming him, TOP bit into his hand, drawing blood. He took deep breaths and calmed himself, walking up to the door, opening it.

A familiar blonde was at his doorstep for the second time that night.  
"Hey, TOP!" the man said, his gruff voice and unusual but cute smile greeting him. "Have you seen GD tonight?"  
TOP froze for an instant.  
"No, Daesung. Sorry, but I haven't seen him. Would you like to come inside?"


End file.
